The importance of maintaining security of drugs and medicines is well known. There may be significant risks associated with a drug being taken by an individual for whom the drug is not intended. Furthermore, there may be significant risks associated with drugs being taken by the intended recipient but at a frequency other than that advised by a medical professional.